wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise
Moonrise is the finale of Series 3 of CBBC's show Wolfblood. Summary The Wolfbloods face their toughest challenge yet when they are confronted with Kincaid's plan to kill off their species. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Rhydian and his unfortunate traveling companion wake up in a cellar inside a huge cage where they find Jana's wild pack except Meiner, Gwyn, and Cadwyr; while Alric blames Rhydian for what happened to them and Aran keeps asking where is his sister, Alex Kincaid enters the room alongside with a women holding a torch, and as she gets closer she appears to be Meiner, even if she looks different (and is holding a flaming torch right in front of her face, while Wolfbloods should be afraid of fire). Then Kincaid reveals that she has been turned into human and that project Cerberus is in truth his plan to kill off Wolfbloods' species; he says that everyone in the cage has been injected with the serum he used for Meiner and that when the full moon will rise that night they will turn into human forever; he then closes Meiner in the cage and go away. As the others question Meinir about how they end up there she explains that after she reunited with the pack a men appeared and gave them some meat, telling it was from Jana, and then they woke up in the cage; she also ashamed because she became the "monster" she used to fear, and Aran has to convince her that she will always be his sister, so she put away the torch; we also learn that Gwyn and Cadwyr live in the mansion above the cellar and that together with them and Kincaid there is another man that seems to have been injected with an improved version of the serum found by Tom. In the meantime, Victoria Sweeney is querying Dr. Whitewood about Kincaid's hideout, while Shannon tries to explain to a confused Mr. Jeffries what is going on and an even more puzzled Liam is still trying to figure out what happened. Finally, Whitewood admits that she isn't involved with Kincaid's plan but she remembers something about a mansion so they are able to track him down. As they arrive near the mansion Whitewood and Shannon decide to act as a decoy so that the others can look for the Wolfbloods; so they reach Kincaid and pretend that they are looking for vengeance and want to join his plan. While they keep Kincaid busy, Tom finds a secret passage to the cage and frees all the Wolfbloods but they are still under the threat of becoming humans. Sweeney shows up in front of the mansion and Kincaid goes out to deal with her, he injects himself with serum gaining Wolfblood power and then runs behind her, but as Sweeney thinks to have cornered him and gets closer, he injected her with Cerberus serum, depriving her of her power. In the meantime Rhydian, Tom, Jana and Alric rush in the mansion but they are seen by Kincaid's ally, but as he tries to get them he stumbles in a rope that Gwyn and Cadwyr have stretched in his way; as they reunite with Shannon and Whitewood they look for an antidote but they are interrupted by the arrival of Kincaid that takes Gwyn as a hostage and runs away followed by Rhydian. In the same time Tom suggest that if the Serum he had taken give human Wolfblood power, it could reverse the effect of the other serum and Cadwyr shows where they can found more of it; Shannon and Whitewood try it on Jana and Alric and it proves to be effective, so everyone but Tom and Shannon run out to cure the others and as Tom is happy about his idea, Shannon kisses him. On the outside they are able to cure everyone but Meinir for which is too late and Rhydian which is still inside the mansion, so Jana grabs a syringe and goes back inside looking for him. Rhydian in the meantime has reached Kincaid, which won't let Gwyn go and tells him that he too was a foster child and was adopted by a Wolfblood family but one full moon night their son transformed too early and attacked him; he says that in truth every Wolfblood is a monster and by giving them the serum he freed them by the beast inside of them and then makes Rhydian notice that he is almost out of time. Luckily Jana reach them just in time to inject Rhydian with the cure and they both wolf out as Gwyn is able to free herself and runs away; Kincaid has to escape from a window and climb up a tree to get himself safe and shortly afterward is surrounded by all the Wolfbloods in wolf form being trapped. Five weeks later Rhydian gets Canadian citizenship thanks to the "discovery" of Canadian kin and can move to Canada; he then says goodbye to the others and leaves with Dacia. In the end, we see him sometime later somewhere in Canada as he is looking for Maddy and hears her howl, and finally, they meet again in wolf form, happy to be once again together. Cast Main Cast: * Rhydian Morris as Bobby Lockwood * Shannon Kelly as Louisa Connolly-Burnham * Tom Okanawe as Kedar Williams-Stirling * Jana (Vilkas) as Leona Vaughan Guest Cast: * Gerwyn as Richard Harrington * Ceri as Siwan Morris * Alric as Alun Raglan * Aran as Cerith Flinn * Meinir as Unnamed * Liam Hunter as Niek Versteeg * Victoria Sweeney as Jacqueline Boatswain * Alex Kincaid as Shaun Dooley * The Three Ks as Rachel Teate, Shorelle Hepkin, Gabrielle Green * Jimi Chen as Jonathan Raggett * Sam as Nahom Kassa Recurring Cast: * Maddy Smith as Aimee Kelly (as wolfblood) Trivia * Last Appearance of Bobby Lockwood, Louisa Connolly-Burnham & Kedar Williams-Stirling. Category:Wolfblood Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale